Everything I do
by MacHarm4ever
Summary: Harm and Mac investigate the theft of an F14. Shipper Story Complete! Please R&R...
1. part 1

Disclaimer: I don't own Harm, Mac or any of the other JAG characters.  
Everything I do  
  
Part 1  
  
JAG Headquarters  
  
Wednesday  
  
1114 local  
"Sir!"  
  
Harm woke from his half slumber. He had been dreaming again. It was always the same dream. For some reason it always ended before he was ready. But not this time. This time he had seen the end, and he liked the result. He looked up to find Tiner standing in his doorway.  
  
"What is it Tiner" he asked while he absentmindedly gathered his files into a pile.  
  
"The Admiral wants to see you and Colonel Mackenzie in his office ASAP." came his reply.  
  
Harm rose from his chair and stuck his head into Mac's office.  
  
"Hey" He said trying to get her attention.  
  
"What's up?" she asked as she looked up to find him in her doorway.  
  
"The Admiral wants to see us."  
  
"Ok." She said and walked past him towards the Admirals office.  
  
As Harm saw her walk ahead of him, his thoughts drifted of. Their relationship had once again gained some of its former qualities, but it was still strained. They had both hurt each other in more ways than one. But Harm knew that he had made the first move in that direction on the ferry in Australia. He really wanted Mac, but her statement had taken her by surprise, and the next thing he had known she wore Brumby's ring. He had hoped that she still felt something for him, and after his crash, and her cancelled wedding he was certain, but his brain wouldn't let his heart have its way. Now the dreams had become much more frequent. He was always about to tell her how he felt, and then he woke up. Now it was finished, and he knew what he had to do.  
  
They walked into the Admiral's office, and came to attention.  
  
"At ease. Have a seat." The admiral said.  
  
"I received a call this morning from the chief of security at San Diego NAS. The last few months, equipment has been disappearing. Just little at the time, and nothing big. Until now. Yesterday an F-14 disappeared, and no one has any idea where it went, or who took it." He looked at Harm. "Commander. You will work undercover as an aviator. That shouldn't be too hard for you." He shifted his gaze to Mac "Colonel, you will be the JAG investigating the disappearance. They expect some one to look into things. So if no one shows they might get suspicious. You will both leave tonight. Tiner has your arrangements. Now go home and pack. This will probably not take too long, but you never now. Dismissed!"  
  
"Yes sir!" The both attorneys stood up and left the office.  
Airplane to San Diego  
  
Later that evening  
  
"This should feel good for you" Mac said softly. Harm could hear the fear in her voice. She had been tense ever since the admiral had told them that Harm would be flying.  
  
"In some ways yes." He answered her. "I love flying. It was my life for a long time. But this time it's different. I'm afraid. Not of the flying it self, but of what I might loose by doing it." Harm put an arm around Mac. Suddenly he felt so comfortable. "There is so much I would like to tell you. I've been trying for so long, but the words never seem to want to come out. I'm in love with you Sarah. And I have been for a long time." Mac turned her head in surprise. She had dreamed of hearing those words from him, but she had begun to think that she never would. "What did you say?" She asked just to be sure. He just looked into her brown eyes. "I said that I love you."  
  
"That's what I thought you said. I just needed to be sure before I could do this." She closed the distance between them, and gave him a long passionate kiss. When they finally had to take a breath, Mac put her head on Harm's shoulder. Her breath slowed down and Harm thought that she had fallen asleep. He decided to do the same. He leaned his head down on top of hers, and as he closed his eyes, he heard her mumble something.  
  
"What" he whispered.  
  
"I love you too"  
To be continued.  
  
This is my first fanfic. Please R&R. 


	2. part 2

Part 2  
  
1100  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Harm walked out of the crowded room. It was easy to forget the less appealing things about flying. Paperwork never was his strong side. Even though he had been at JAG for a long time now, the paperwork always seemed to pile up. He had hardly seen Mac for the last couple of days. He had bee too busy melting in to the scenery, and being seen with a JAG lawyer when you're the new guy, probably wasn't a good idea. So far nothing had turned up on his end. All the people he had met so far, seemed to be either out of the loop, or very good actors. He had nowhere to start. Perhaps things were working out better on Mac's end.  
  
*****  
  
1110  
  
VOQ  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Mac felt like she was going to scream. She was nowhere. Not anything that she had heard had shed any light on the case. But that was not what was bothering her the most. She and Harm had gotten so close on the plane, and then they had to go their separate ways. She hadn't even had a chance to talk to him. She had wanted him to say those words to her again. 'I love you'. Why couldn't he have said them a long time ago. I could have spared them both a lot of pain. But that was all in the past now. She hadn't acted in a suitable way. He hadn't been ready, and she accepted an other man's ring just a few hours after their conversation. She was to blame as well. 'That's it. I'm going out' she thought. Just as she was leaving her room, her cell-phone rang.  
  
"Mackenzie!" she answered.  
  
"Hi Mac, it's me." Came Harm's voice on the other end.  
  
She fell silent. She had wanted to talk to him, and here he was. Why did she feel nervous all of a sudden?  
  
"Hi." Her voice trembled as she uttered the word.  
  
"How's everything going? With the investigation I mean." He had needed to hear her voice, and now that he had her on the phone, all he could manage to say, involved the case.  
  
"If you would say, everyone keeping their mouths shut, was a good thing. then I would say it was going great." She was going into marine-mode.  
  
" It's not working out too well on my side either. No one seems to be aware of anything odd happening, or if they are they are as you said, keeping their mouths shut. Not even the usual scuttlebutt is telling me anything useful." Harm had heard the change in her tone, and was playing along. It was easier than the alternative. He really did love her, and now that he had managed to tell her face, her wanted to yell it from the roof-tops. But that was not an option now.  
  
It was Mac who made the first step towards the subject.  
  
"You want to do something tonight. I think it's safe for you to come here. I don't think that I'm being watched."  
  
"Sure. I could stop on the way over and get some food, and maybe a movie" came his reply. He was glad she had made the first step.  
  
"Sounds great. See you around 1900?"  
  
"I'll be there" he hesitated before he added the rest. "Mac."  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"I really do love you." 


	3. part 3

1912  
  
VOQ  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Harm was nervous. Since he'd known Mac, they had spent uncountable hours together outside the office. But this was different. This time she knew that he loved her, and she said that she was in love with him as well. So he had spent the last couple of hours trying to decide what to wear, what movie to bring and what kind of food would be the right one for the occasion. This was their first date and he wanted everything to be perfect.  
  
Now he was standing outside her door, ten minutes late, wearing a pair of jeans and a dark blue shirt, trying to get the courage to knock. Just as he was about to, the door swung open, and he saw Mac standing there. Beautiful as ever. She too was wearing a pair of jeans, and a black sweater. Her eyes sparkled as they met his.  
  
"You're late, sailor. I was just about to go looking for you." she said as she motioned for him to come in.  
  
"I was out trying to fine these." He said and held out a bouquet of red roses.  
  
"They're beautiful. Thank you." Their eyes met once again, and they just stood there looking at each other for several minutes. Eventually Harm broke eye-contact.  
  
"So, What else did you bring me." Mac asked  
  
"Well, I brought you this." he said holding up the movie 'Ocean's Eleven'. ".and this." handing her a bag of Chinese food.  
  
"Not bad. Anything else?" She replied with a smile forming on her lips. Harm couldn't wait anymore.  
  
"Just this." he said and leaned forward and planted a kiss on her lips.  
  
"I've been dreaming of that for a long time now." She whispered as they broke apart. "I think you will have to do that a lot more."  
  
"That will not be a problem any more." he said kissing her once more and taking the food from her, putting it on the table. "I don't want my marine to be hungry while watching such a good movie. Why don't you come sit down over here, and I'll put the movie in the recorder.  
  
Mac did as she was told, and a few seconds later Harm joined her on the couch, putting an arm around her.  
  
They finished with the food, and Harm went to put the trash away. He was just about to put it in the trash bin when he felt Mac's arms around his neck.  
  
"I felt lonely with you gone" she said preventing him from asking her what she was doing. Instead he finished what he was doing, and then turned around facing her. He put his hand on the back of her head, and lowered his lips to meet hers in a passionate kiss. Slowly they moved towards the bedroom. 


	4. part 4

0234  
  
VOQ  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Mac was awake starring out the window. This had been the most fabulous night ever. Harm had made love to her. Proving that what he'd said really was the truth. He had been so gentle. God she wished they had done this much sooner. She looked over at the bed and the sleeping figure in it. He was so handsome. She didn't think anyone, at least not women, could not be affected by his looks and charm. But there was so much more to harm than that. Just as her, he too had a troublesome childhood. His father being shot down almost killed him more than once. It had been the not knowing. There had always been a chance that he was still alive, and that had kept Harm from moving forward with his life for a long time. That had all changed after their trips to Russia. Mac looked at the moon, and didn't see the figure come up from behind putting his arms around her.  
  
"What are you doing out of bed?" he asked pulling her closer.  
  
"I Was just thinking about all that we've been through. A lot has happened since that day in the rose garden." She answered him still looking outside.  
  
"Yes it has, and the best part is only just beginning." He said turning her around to face him "I love you Sarah, I always have and I always will. You've helped me through some of the hardest things I have ever had to do, and that's probably the only reason I'm still here today. I owe you my life and it will be yours for as long as you want it"  
  
"That will be forever then." she said and kissed him. "Lets go back to bed and get some sleep before you have to go back. I don't want anyone to find out and blow your cover. That is not the way I think the Admiral should find out about the change in our relationship."  
  
"I agree. He's been there for the both of us, and I really don't want him to feel that he made a mistake in trusting us."  
  
"Harm. What do you think will happen when we get back?" she asked as they laid back down and she laid her head on his chest.  
  
"I don't think there will be too much trouble. If I understood the scuttlebutt back at JAG correctly, even he's placed a bet in the office pool."  
  
"Office pool?"  
  
"You didn't know? It turns out that everyone's been betting on when we were supposed to become an item. I think they're up to almost 10 000 dollars now."  
  
"Wow! I wonder who's the lucky winner."  
  
"Maybe it's Singer." Harm exclaimed. They both looked at each other and burst out laughing. The thought of Singer actually betting on something that could make two people this happy, was something so unthinkable that they couldn't even imagine it. She was more likely to bet for the opposite.  
The laughter faded out and they curled up together, both thinking they were the luckiest people alive. And that nothing would ever be able to destroy what had taken them so long to build. 


	5. part 5

0700  
  
VOQ  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Mac slowly awoke. Last night had been the most wonderful night in her whole life. She and Harm had finally gotten it right. She started to get up, but noticed an envelope on the bed beside her. She knew Harm had left a few hours earlier, but she never noticed the letter until now. She stared the envelope for a few minutes before she opened it and read what was inside.  
  
Dear Sarah... I can't begin to tell you how special last night was for me. I love the way your body feels. I love the way you smell. I love the way your hair feels like silk in my hands. I love you and everything about you. You look so beautiful when you are sleeping. I hate leaving you now, especially without even saying goodbye. That is why I left you this. At least some of the things I want to tell you can be put down on paper, and I just wanted you to know that last night meant everything to me... All my love...  
  
Harm  
  
Mac fell back against the bed and smiled. It was for real. He really loved her. 


	6. Part 6

0703  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Ensign Thomas Dean was walking through the dark building. He was on edge. The smaller stuff that he had been told to get for Michaels and his friends were not so bad. He was sure that someone had noticed them as well, but they had no proof. Now there was a JAG in town investigating the disappearance of an aircraft. He hadn't really wanted to do it but hadn't had much of a choice. He knew Michaels would stop at nothing to get what he wanted. A young ensign wasn't too big a loss of it was necessary. All he wanted now was for everything to be the same way they had been a year ago.  
  
0753  
  
Harm's Quarters  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Harm was just getting out of the shower when his phone rang.  
  
"Rabb!" he answered.  
  
"Hi there stranger. How was your night?" said a very familiar voice.  
  
"Oh. It was great. I met up with this wonderful marine I know, and had the best night of my life." His reply was playful, and loving. "And yours?"  
  
"well, I found this sexy sailor that I brought back to my place and did all kinds of fun stuff to." He could hear the smile in her voice.  
  
"So. What's up?" he asked, trying to sound more serious.  
  
"I got a call about ten minutes ago from the chief of security. Apparently there has been another theft"  
  
"What was it this time?"  
  
"Mostly spare parts for that F-14 they already have."  
  
"They must be planing something big. From what I've heard the aircraft they stole was in great shape. It had just been completely renovated, and most of the old parts had been replaced."  
  
"That's what the chief said. He too was baffled by it."  
  
"Mac. Sarah. I'm sorry. I have to go. I have a pre flight briefing in about thirty minutes and I'm not even dressed yet."  
  
"That's OK. Al long as you promise to call me tonight."  
  
" I promise. And Sarah."  
  
"Yeah"  
  
"I love you"  
  
"I love you too." she said as the line went dead.  
  
0758  
  
VOQ  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Mac hung up the phone. Talking to Harm had made her feel better. But she was still worried. Working undercover was not something to take lightly. She knew Harm had done it before, more times than she could think of, but all the same. They had only just now gotten together, and the thought of loosing him, because of some stupid case. It was just not worth it. She had one more call to place. To the admiral. She didn't know what to tell him. They had made no progress so far, and their adventure the previous night didn't make her any more comfortable talking to him. Soon she and Harm would have to come up with a plan. 


	7. Part 7

1603  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Harm's life had taken a fast turn for the better in the last few days. He was able to fly his precious F-14s and just a few hours ago he had made love to the most spectacular woman in the world. In doing so he had put his career, everything he held dear, at risk. But he didn't care anymore. Mac was the one thing he could not live without anymore, and what ever the cost may be, he would never give her up willingly. There was only one thing that was bothering him. The case was not going well, and after the theft of the spare parts last night, the pressure on him to find out something important, had increased dramatically. He just couldn't figure out how anybody could have gotten the aircraft out of it's hangar without anyone seeing. It had to be an inside job.  
  
Harm walked down the corridor towards the chief of security's office. He had gotten a message that he wanted to see him earlier, but he hadn't gotten away any sooner without breaking his cover story. Harm knocked on the door. He waited for an "Enter!" to come before he stepped inside. "At ease." The chief said. "You wanted to see me, sir" harm said as the other man motioned for him to sit down. "Yes, commander. I think I might have some information for you. A young ensign by the name of Thomas Dean, has apparently disappeared. He works in repairs, and he was the one in charge of the missing F-14. His girlfriend called one of his best friends, ensign Steven Patterson, when he didn't come home. Patterson had noticed some odd behavior from his friend, during the last few months. It increased when the aircraft was stolen, and he started suspecting something was wrong. He didn't want to think it could be his friend, but decided that the best thing he could do was to call me."  
  
"Well, this makes mine and Colonel Mackenzie's jobs a lot easier." 


	8. Part 8

1727  
  
VOQ  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Harm had called Mac a few minutes after his conversation with the chief of security. She had immediately started researching the young ensign. Thomas Dean seemed like a nice young man with a bright future. What could have made him change so drastically? Everything in his past appeared normal. He had grown up in a small town. He had played football and, was one of the more popular guys in high school. His father, and grandfather had both been in the navy, and following the tradition, Thomas and his best friend Steven had inlisted after their graduation. Thomas had a girlfriend, Lisa Robertson. They'd met two years ago, and they planned to get married in April. So far his life seemed perfect. Why would he of all people do something like this? Mac stood up. There was a piece of the puzzle missing, and to find out what had really happened, she needed to find out what it was. Perhaps Bud could help.  
  
She picked up the phone and called JAG HQ.  
  
"Lieutenant Roberts!"  
  
"Hi Bud. It's Colonel Mackenzie."  
  
"Hello Ma'am. How are things in San Diego?"  
  
" It's been slow moving, but it seems like we might have gotten a break. I need you to do some digging for me. Our suspect is an ensign by the name of Thomas Dean. I want you to check phone records and bank statements. I need a reason for his actions. He just doesn't seem like the kind of man who would coldhartedly steel a 40 million dollar aircraft."  
  
"You've got it. I'll call you later with what I can find."  
  
"Thanks Bud. Say hi to Harriet for me"  
  
"Will do. Bye Ma'am."  
  
The same time.  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
After his call to Mac, Harm had begun to look around. He had asked his fellow aviators about Dean, but had come up empty. He now decided he needed to talk to the best friend. Steven Patterson worked as an F-14 mechanic, and he wasn't a hard man to find. When Harm walked in to the hangar, Patterson was just putting, the finishing touches to one of the aircraft  
  
"Ensign Patterson?"  
  
"Yes, Sir! Can I help you?"  
  
"I hope so. " Harm trailed of. He was trying to find a way to get his answers without blowing his cover. "I'm Commander Allenby. I just transferred here and I hear that you're the man to talk to when you have car trouble."  
  
"That would be me. What kind of car, and what's the problem?"  
  
"It's a corvette, and I don't know. It just wont start. I love driving it but my mechanical skills are limited."  
  
"Aren't we telling tales, Commander Rabb."came a third voice from behind. "You are a great mechanic. You build that car yourself.."  
  
Harm spun around at the sound. He found three men standing behind him. Two holding guns, and the third was Ensign Dean. 


	9. Part 9

1830  
  
VOQ  
  
San Diego NAS  
  
Mac was waiting. After her call to Bud, she had been trying to get in touch with Harm, but so far she had been unsuccessful. She had tried both his room and his cell phone, and now she had gotten worried. She knew Harm. He could get himself into the worst jams without even trying. His endless search for the truth, was both a blessing and a curse. He almost always got the answers he needed, but he also ended up in trouble more times than she wanted to think about.. Her thoughts were interrupted by the ringing of the phone.  
  
"Mackenzie."  
  
"Ma'am it's Bud. I have the answers you needed. Apparently the ensigns sister is missing. She has been for about eight months. The Police suspect a man named John Michaels. According to Dean's phone records a number of calls came from a hotel room here in town. It was rented by someone matching Michaels description. "  
  
"That's great Bud.If someone threatened Dean's sister it would explain a lot. I'll check it out right away."  
  
"You're welcome Ma'am."  
  
Mac hung up the phone. It would be to much to hope for not to have Harm in the middle of this.  
  
"I guess it will be up to me to save your six as always, flyboy.  
  
1904  
  
Hotel Room  
  
San Diego  
  
Harm sat in a chair his hands an d feet tied together so he couldn't move. Beside him sat ensigns Dean and Patterson, tied as well. On the bed laid a girl, maybe twenty years old. It was Deans sister. By threatening to kill her, they had gotten Dean to do what ever they wanted. By the table the two men responsible for getting them in to this jag were sitting. One was called Michaels, and he seemed to be in charge.  
  
Suddenly Harm saw a movement outside the window. She moved fast, but he still recognized her. How could he not. He had known her for years, and he'd kind of expected to see her ever since they were taken from the garage. He saw her again. This time their eyes met. They just stared at each other for a few seconds, and then in a silent agreement she moved away, and Harm started talking to his captors.  
  
"So. What gave me away? My acting couldn't have been that bad."  
  
"You're to good at what you do, Commander. Being the hero every week kind of puts your face in the papers. The fact that you showed up at the same time as the lady JAG kind of tipped me off. Where is she anyway? We've been trying to find her all afternoon, but so far no luck."  
  
"Then I guess you haven't been looking very well. I've been in my room all day." came Mac's response from the door. "Drop the guns and stand over there." She motioned for an empty corner of the room.  
  
As they moved away, she untied Harm. They shared a tender moment just gazing into each others eyes. While they were distracted Michaels made a move for the gun. Harm was the first to notice the slight movement in the corner of his eye. A second later he heard Mac scream and then he felt a sharp pain in his side. He saw the look of horror on Mac's face and then everything went black. 


	10. Part 10

0413  
  
Hospital  
  
San Diego  
  
It had been a long night. Mac had been sitting in a chair in a local hospital waiting for news on Harms condition. Just a few hours she had been soaked in his blood waiting for the paramedics to arrive. A she had seen Michaels move a millisecond before Harm had gone down. A few seconds later Michaels was laying in a pool of his own blood. His partner had gone out the door during the commotion and Mac had sat down by Harm, holding his head in her knees. She'd called the police and paramedics, and then she had just waited, while trying to keep him from loosing too much blood. And now here she was. She'd called the Admiral to let him know what had happened, and he would be arriving here soon. Just as the thought crossed her mind, a familiar voice was heard down the hall.  
  
"Colonel. Any word.?" The Admiral asked.  
  
"No Sir. He's still in surgery."  
  
"I'm sure they will bring us some news soon."  
  
She didn't respond. She was still in chock. A.J. knew how his to officers felt about each other, and a part of him wished that they would find a way to tell each other the truth. He guided Mac back to her chair, and sat down next to her. When he'd talked to her on the phone earlier she had explained to him what had happened. At least her side of the story. But he could guess the rest. This was a typical Rabb stunt. His quest for the truth often led him to go to far without backup.  
  
"Are you here for Commander Rabb?" came the voice of the doctor.  
  
"Yes! I'm Admiral Cheggwidden, his CO and this is Colonel Mackenzie, his partner."  
  
"The Commander had lost a lot of blood, but I think he is going to be fine. He is still in recovery, but as soon as he has been transferred to his own room, we'll have someone come get you."  
  
"Thank you, doctor" the Admiral replied.  
  
Mac let out a deep breath she hadn't even realized she was holding. The Admiral could tell that she needed to be alone for a while to let it all sink in.  
  
"I'm going to the VOQ to get checked in. Why don't you check on the commander and then get some rest."  
  
"Yes Sir!"  
  
A few minutes later a nurse came to get Mac and led her to the room where Harm had been placed. She carefully opened the door. She didn't want to wake him. She cautiously made her way over to the chair beside the bed. She sat down and silently let her tears fall.  
  
0723  
  
Hospital  
  
San Diego  
  
Harm slowly awakened. It took him a while to get his bearings. The last he remembered he had been in the hotel room with Michaels and. Mac! He had been shot, and then everything was black. What had happened to Mac. He could hear a soft groan and looked to the chair by his bedside. Mac was OK. At least she seemed to be. Mac could feel him watching her.  
  
"Hey. You're awake."  
  
"Yeah. What happened? I remember being shot, but everything after that is a blank."  
  
"I took out Michaels but his partner got away. The police are looking for him now."  
  
"How about ensign Dean and his sister?"  
  
"They're both fine. The ensign has a lot of explaining to do, but I think they'll go easy on him considering the circumstances."  
  
"Yeah. Are you OK?"  
  
"I'm fine. Just worried about you. Don't ever do that to me again. My heart almost stopped when I saw you fall. I thought I had lost you forever this time." Mac broke of, her eyes filling with tears.  
  
"Come here." Harm held his arms out to her, and she laid down on the bed beside him. "I'm still here, and I'm not planning on going anywhere anytime soon. Except maybe home."  
  
"Glad to hear it."  
  
They just laid there for a while, happy to have the chance to told each other again. After about half an hour, Harm told Mac to go back to her room and get some rest. After much persuading she finally left. Harm just laid there starring at the ceiling. He knew what he had to do. It was something he had wanted to do for such a long time, and his injury only made him think more that his decision was the right one.  
  
0928  
  
Hospital  
  
San Diego  
  
"Good morning, Commander. How are you feeling?" The Admiral asked as he walked through the door to Harms room.  
  
"Good morning Sir! Not too bad. I'm a little sore, but the pain killers do wonders."  
  
"I'm glad to hear it. Have you seen the Colonel today? I went by her room earlier, but there was no answer when I knocked."  
  
"She was here when I woke up. It didn't look like she had gotten a lot of sleep, so I sent her back to her room to get some rest. She should be there now."  
  
"Good."  
  
"Sir. There is something I would like to talk to you about. Something personal."  
  
"Go ahead Commander."  
  
"Sir. During the last couple of weeks the Colonel and I have been seeing each other socially."  
  
"I can't say that it was unexpected. You two have been tiptoeing around each other for years now. I'm surprised it took this long for you to finally admit how you feel. "  
  
"It's more Sir. I know it's early, but because of recent events." Harm paused ".I'm going to ask her to marry me."  
  
1102  
  
Hospital  
  
San Diego  
  
Harm was nervous. He'd had a long conversation with the Admiral about his plans, and about what would happen in the future. One of them would have to transfer. At least officially. The details would of course have to wait until they got back to HQ. Then of course there was the part of asking her. Harm loved Mac, and he knew that she loved him as well. But he still wasn't sure what her answer would be. They had only been officially dating for a few weeks, and she could think it was too soon. There was the expected knock. She walked through the door. Wow! God she looked beautiful.  
  
"Hi there stranger. How are you feeling?"  
  
"Not too bad. Especially now that you're here, my beautiful marine."  
  
"Flattery will get you everywhere, Flyboy."  
  
God he loved to hear her voice. OK. Here goes nothing.  
  
"Mac. Sarah. Come sit over here. I want to talk about something"  
  
"OK. I'm sitting. What is it that's got you all rattled?"  
  
"I've had something on my mind for a while now. Actually for a long time. I've just never got the courage to ask you." He took a deep breath. "Sarah Mackenzie. Will you marry me?"  
  
The room went silent. She just looked in his eyes, searching for his heart to tell her that this was for real.  
  
"What did you say?"  
  
"Will you marry me?" He repeated. Still not sure how o read the silence .  
  
"That's what I thought.I just wanted to make sure. YES Harm I will marry you! After so many years of waiting, I wont give up the opportunity to finally become your wife. Not a chance in hell." She threw her arms around his neck and they just sat there in his bed clinging to each other. Life couldn't have been any better.  
  
The End 


End file.
